


The beginning in the end

by thequeenstories



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel), choices stories you play
Genre: A little fluffy, Angst, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: In a distant future, the end of Lourena’s life is near. Nadia and Hayden disagree about Lourena’s decision and Hamza is only waiting to act. What will Lourena decide?
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match), M!Hayden x MC





	The beginning in the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorir_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/gifts).



> I had this idea weeks ago before the ending of the book, I decided to give it a chance. Be aware English is not my mother language, if you see any mistake let me know. The characters belong to PB, but Kim is my character. Feedback would be very appreciated.  
> P.S 1= Thanks @bardiniwalker (on tumblr) for helping me with the review again. Thank you so much girl.💗  
> P.S 2= This is a tribute to @lorir_writes , hope you like it girl!

Fifty years after the group finally had defeated Eros, but not without also losing in the process, and many changes through their lives, they are now facing maybe the biggest enemy for humans: age.

Lourena has caught pneumonia, and she was not getting better. Everyone knew with her age, these could be her last days.

Her cousin and her remaining friends who were still alive were visiting her and stayed by her side for hours, at the company that at one point had been named Eros.

After they defeated Roman and Cecille and put them in jail, Sloane and Khaan assumed the control and direction of the company, transforming it into a totally renewed company with serious, legal work that provided real change to the world.

Hayden, who didn’t change even a tiny little bit and still looked the same as he did from the first day they met, was holding Lourena’s hand with a sorrowful, painful and concerned look on his face.

“Tell me the truth Ham. How long does she have?”

* * *

Hamza, Khaan's son, was now in charge of the company with his sister Kim, who was named after her grandmother, since their parents had retired; but only on paper, because they couldn't stay away from work for too long, especially in a moment like this, when they were working hard to find a cure for their ill friend.

Hamza put a hand on Hayden’s shoulder trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry Hayden, but I'm afraid she doesn’t have much time."

Hayden squeezed Lourena's hand, taking it to his mouth and kissing it as a tear fell from his eye.

With visible difficulty to walk and with the support of a walking stick, an old Nadia entered the room whispering. “Is she still sleeping?”

Hamza made a sign with his hand for Nadia to approach. “I’m so sorry Nadia for saying this, but I think it’s time for you both to start saying your goodbyes.”

Nadia looked at her cousin on that bed, life leaving her body and she couldn't believe that was her end. "She is so damn stubborn!" Her jaws tightened. Hayden and Hamza looked at Nadia with confused and questioning eyes.

"Yes, she is! I can't believe her! If I had this chance, I would have already done it!"

Hayden's eyebrow frowned. "You know I wouldn't ask her to do this!"

"Come on Hayden! You are as stubborn as she is! I can't believe you two!" Nadia said furiously.

Hamza tried to intervene in the discussion. "Please, let's calm down, I'm sure you two don't want to disturb Lourena."

"You guys know I don't." Nadia made a sad face and caressed her cousin's forehead.

Slowly, Lourena started to open her eyes and tried to smile. "Na-Nadia, you're here!"

"You know I would never abandon you!"

Lourena tried to reach for Nadia's hand, but Nadia did not let Lourena make any effort. "Just rest, my favorite cousin!"

Lourena looked around her room and smiled at Hayden, who squeezed her other hand. "I'm here Lou, how are you today?"

Before she could answer, she coughed hard and quickly Hamza put an oxygen mask on her face. She smiled thankfully and squeezed Hayden's hand back. "I...I know my love. I'm o-ok!"

Watching that, Nadia yelled again. "Why Lou-"

Hayden interrupted her with an angry face. "Stop it, Nadia! I already said no!"

"Stop it, you! You know she's the one who has to make this decision, not you!"

Hamza pushed them away from Lorena's bed. "If you don’t calm down, I’ll have to get you both out of the room!"

"No! I have to talk to her!" Nadia resisted and Hamza gave in.

"Only one of you at a time!" He turned to Lourena asking. "Is it ok aunt Lou?"

She nodded and he guided Hayden out of the space.

Nadia with tiny steps approached her cousin's bed and grabbed her hand. "Come on Lou, tell me you at least considered the possibility."

Lourena's breathing became slow and spaced. "I'm..."

"Please Lou, you know I would treat this subject in a more careful way in other circumstances, but you don't have much time! Are you sure you don't want it?"

Lourena looked down, thoughtful. "Y-you know I wanted this before, but now..."

"What now? Now is the right time!"

"B-but Na-Nadia... If I do this, I'll be being selfish."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No... T-think about it! Hayden deserves more, and if I do this, I'll be holding him... I-I know he would feel guilty."

"Of course not Lou! Just the opposite, he would be very happy! I even venture to say, he will be miserable if you don't do it."

Lourena started to cough again and the monitor started to beep, Nadia got desperate and pushed the button on the wall calling Hamza, who entered the room running with Hayden by his side. "What happened?" But he saw what was happening, Lourena's heart was slowing down.

Hamza and other people in Lourena's care started doing everything in their power to save the old woman. After a few seconds, they succeeded and were able to reanimate her.

Slowly Lourena started to open her eyes looking for Hayden, who squeezed her hand. "Please don't do this again, you scared me!"

She tried to smile and asked with difficulty. "Please Hay, just promise me you're going to try to be happy after I have gone."

Nadia took a deep breath and held Lourena's hand again. "My cousin, for the love of God, be reasonable and accept it already! Damn it!"

"Don't do this to her, Nadia!" Hayden glared at her and looked back at Lourena. "I can't promise you that Lou, but be sure, I was the happiest man on earth by your side, and I'm grateful you had a long normal human life." He kissed her hand and tried to smile.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I would die to have the chance to survive and you're both denying this to yourselves!" Nadia yelled in the room and started to cry.

"Nadia, I already said this to you, Hayden doesn't deserve to be held for the rest of his life with me, and he deserves more, to try new things."

"What?" Hayden's eyes widened. "Is this what you're thinking this whole time?"

Lourena looked at Hayden. "Of course. I can't be this selfish."

"I thought you didn't want because you were tired of me, you wanted to die to get rid of me or just because you wanted to die as humans do!"

This time Lourena's eyes widened. "What? A-are you crazy, Hayden? I never stopped loving you!"

Hayden smiled, visibly touched, and kissed her hand one more time. "Me neither!"

"I wanted to give you a chance to know new things without me."

"I don't want it, and you already know that. My only chance of happiness is with you Lou, and only you!"

She smiled visibly melting with his adoration for her. She knew maybe at first he was programmed to like her, but with all his progress, and developing self-conscious during the years, all their challenges through life, she never had any doubts that his love was no longer a programation made by someone else in a lab.

"I... I'll do it!" She smiled.

He looked at her with sparkling eyes with a happiness that Lourena's hadn’t seen in a long, long time, but soon it was transformed into apprehension. "Lou, are you sure? Please tell me you're not doing this for me. Tell me you want to do it for you."

Lourena tried to cup his face with one of her hands. "You know if it depended on me, I would live every second of my life with you." She smiled, caressed his cheek with her thumb and looked at Hamza. “I’ll do it Ham, just tell me this is going to work.”

Hamza smiled. “I’m glad you accepted aunt Lou. I’ll do my best, but you know we aren’t one hundred percent sure.”

“I know she doesn’t care, right cousin?” Nadia answered before Lourena and Hayden could say anything. “I wouldn’t!”

“Well, in this case, let me prepare the room and the equipment. Excuse me.” After saying this Hamza left the room.

Nadia smiled and hugged her cousin on the bed, who started to sob. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“I-it’s ok Nadia…”

“I’m just so happy; I can’t describe how happy I am, seriously Lou. You know how much I suffered when I lost Steve that night, and I didn’t want to lose you too!”

“But Nadia, I thought you had overcome this…”

She looked down. “I know this happened so many years ago, and… you know as well that I was the happiest woman with Damien too, but the pain when I lost Steve, and damn, when Damien lost Alana too, I know if he were here, he would agree with me: we wouldn’t want this for anyone else, least of all you!”

Lourena made a sad face. “I’m sorry Nadia. I always knew how much you loved Steve. Thank God you could lean on Damien, and he in you.”

Nadia looked down. “Yeah, I’m grateful for the time I had with them, they were good men, and honestly I couldn’t handle even the thought of losing you too.”

Hamza entered the room a few hours later. “Excuse me guys, but if you are ready, it’s time.” Seeing how emotional everybody was he completed. “I’ll give you a minute.”

Lourena squeezed Hayden and Nadia’s hands with what little strength she had left.

“If this doesn’t work, I just wanna say how much I love you two, and how grateful I am for having you both in my life.”

“Don’t say this, I know this is going to work, and we’ll see each other soon!” Hayden grinned.

Lourena smiled and Nadia hugged her again.

Hamza entered the room. “Are you ready?”

Lourena took a deep breath, or at least tried, since her breathing was so weak. “I am.”

“Ok.” Hamza prepared the bed and the serum that was on the side of the bed. “Let’s do it.”

Everyone headed for another room following Hamza, until they arrived in a room with a lot of equipment.

Hayden got scared. “Lou, are you sure?”

“If you don’t want it, I can bring you back to your room aunt Lou.” Hamza added.

Lourena looked around. “N-No let’s do it. And Hayden?”

He looked at her. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

He smiled and kissed her warm forehead. “I love you too, see you soon.”

They were looking adorably at each other when Hamza interrupted. “I’m sorry the rush guys, but I don’t know if aunt Lou’s body will handle another crash.”

They nodded and the team of professionals prepared all of what was necessary, Hamza asked one more time. "So, this is it guys, last chance."

"No, now I'm sure more than ever." Lourena looked at Hayden.

"Ok. I have to put you to sleep so we can start the procedure."

She nodded and looked one more time to Hayden and mouthed to him _I love you_ and he did the same _me too_.

When Lourena was already asleep, Hamza guided. “So, I’ll have to ask you to leave the room, you can watch from the other room if you want.”  
Nadia left the room to the other and looked for a good spot to watch when she heard Hayden and Hamza entering the room.

“So, do we have a deal?” Hayden extended a hand to Hamza, who shook it.

“What is that about?” Nadia surprised them with the question.

“I… I’ll explain it later to you, Nadia.”

“Good, I have a hard job to do now.” He left the room and returned to Lourena’s room.

Hayden and Nadia talked and watched through the glass the whole procedure for the following few hours.

**-X-**

After what seemed to be a lifetime Hamza and the team unplugged the bunch of machines from Lourena’s old and new bodies, looked through the glass and made a sign indicating that the process went ok and it was over.

“Oh my God, I’m so excited to see her, to talk to her.”

“Calm down Nadia, we have to wait now.” His eyebrow sagged sadly. “I just hope she wakes up.”

Nadia playfully shoved Hayden’s arm, who didn’t even feel it. “Don’t be pessimistic. It worked with perfection, did you hear me?”

He tried to smile and put a hand on Nadia’s arm. “Let’s go to stay with her.”

She followed him, and they entered the room where they could see Lourena’s old body lifeless and the new one breathing.

“So, when is she going to wake up?”

Hamza smiled. “Always so hurried, huh? You can sit here, I don’t know how much time until she wakes up, but I hope it’ll be soon.”

At that moment, an old Sloane and old Khaan entered the room and approached the bed.

“So, I heard that went all well.” Sloane affirmed.

“Yes mom, you can rest now.”

Khaan put an arm around Sloane's shoulder. “We never will my son. I’m so glad now that we kept Keegan’s body after all that.”

Nadia and Hayden smiled and mouthed a thank you with their lips.

“Too bad we couldn’t save Steve too. I’m sorry again Nadia.”

“No need, I know you guys did all you could, but he died saving me and this, I’ll never forget.”

After almost half an hour, they were waiting but Lourena still had not woken up.

“Something is wrong.” Hayden said. “She should be awake by now!”

Sloane approached him with a worried face and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. “Calm down Hayden, we don’t know this, she’s breathing… I think this is a good sign.”

“Maybe…”

“Hayden, let’s eat something and we can come back and wait together.”

“No. I won’t leave her!” He said with determination.

“Hayden, I promise you, her body is ok. Actually, I can say it is perfect. When Eros put Keegan down we ran a lot of tests and through the years we made some improvements too, maybe her hardware would be better than yours by now.” Khaan added.

Lourena took a deep breath and everyone on the room looked at her in excitement; Hayden ran to her side and hold her hand in his.

“Lou? Are you ok? I’m here with you!”

She slowly started to open her eyes and everyone was around her waiting.

When she finally fully opened her eyes, she looked at the ceiling as if she was trying to figure where she was. “A-Am I in heaven?”

“No! No, Lou, you’re here with me!” Hayden kissed her hand smiling lovingly.

“Hayden?” She asked but when she saw her new hand she froze and started to move her fingers as if she was analyzing it. “Oh, God! So this means… did it work?”

“Apparently yes!”

She sat on the bed looking around the room.

“Wow!” Hamza approached carefully resting her on the bed again. “Not so fast aunt Lou!”

“Yeah, take it easy baby!” Hayden added.

“But… But I feel fine.”

“Yeah, just let’s not rush things ok? I want to make sure you’re good enough to discharge you.”

“But I can still talk… right?”

Hamza shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

However, she didn’t listen and got up the bed and almost fell. Hayden and Hamza held her and helped her to get back to bed.

“Sorry, I’m just happy to be here, I was afraid it would not work. And… it all seems so different now.”

“If you let me…” Hamza asked Lourena.

“Oh of course.”

He started to exam her, as he would do with any other patient.

After checking her eyes, her breathing, asking how she was feeling and all those things doctors ask, he smiled. “Ok, it seems it’s everything fine. I’m happy to have you back, aunt Lou!” He hugged his aunt, who hugged him back strongly.

“Tell me about it! Actually where do I find a mirror?”

Hamza got his cellphone from the pocket of his lab coat. “Would the front camera of the cell phone do?”

“Yes! Give that to me!” Lourena looked at her new/old reflection. “Oh.My.God. This seems like a fictional movie! I can’t believe this really worked.”

“How strange is it?” Nadia asked.

“A whole new level of strange!” She was pinching her cheek still not believing it. “I never thought I would see my young face again! Guys doesn't this freak you out even a little bit?”

Everyone laughed.

Khaan exclaimed. “Well, I never thought a whole transfer of consciousness to another body would work and here we are, you’re proving to us that’s possible!”

“But the work was all yours! Just tell me how? Why did you keep Keegan’s body?”

Sloane’s face got serious. “Well when we assumed the company, we found her body in a cryogenic chamber, but all her memories and everything that made her who she was, had been erased or lost. We tried to recover it several times but we never got it.”

Khaan completed. “And we kept her body to study their technology to maybe improve it and who knows help people who had lost parts of their bodies…”

“And I won’t lie to you, I thought about something like this too, since she was your clone…” Sloane said shyly. “But I never thought it would really work. But I’m glad to see that you both can be together.” She looked at Hayden and Lourena. “Forever.”

“I… I don’t know how I can thank you for this. Certainly, I would never think about that!”

Everyone laughed and greeted Lourena, hugging her until Nadia shoved them out. “Let’s give space for these two guys, I bet you are willing to be alone with your lover, right Lou?”

Lourena blushed but didn’t answer.

“See?”

“Actually, Hamza could you stay for a minute?”

Hamza nodded and while everyone got out, he stayed. “Something wrong?”

“No… I just want to ask you a few things…”

A few minutes later Hamza left the room and told Hayden to enter.

“Yes?”

“Come in!” Lourena made a sign for him to enter the room.

He approached her seating on the edge of the bed. “So, are you really ok?”

She put a hand on his face and smiled maliciously. “More than ok!”

“Lou… don’t look at me like that…” He blushed.

She smiled mischievously and pushed him against the wall, her push was so strong the wall behind Hayden cracked.

“Wow!”

She put her hands on her mouth in shock. “Oh my God! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

He smiled. “No, but you are really strong now, even stronger than me.”

They laughed.

“I’m so sorry, I just miss you so much! Age has prevented me in recent years from doing what we used to do before ...”

Putting his hands on her waist, he pressed her body against his. “I know what you mean… and I miss that too but now we have all the time in the world.”

She put her hands around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. “I’m so sorry for taking so long to decide to do this, for making you think you were gonna lose me.”

“It doesn’t matter. Come on, what matters is that you are here with me now!” He kissed her so passionately, their kiss was so captivating they forgot the rest of the world around them.

His hands travelled on her body slowly taking off her clothes while she did the same.

He turned them and pushed her against the wall kissing her jaw, her neck, her breasts, playing with her nipples sucking and biting them leaving her breathless, moaning.

"Oh God, how much I missed you..."

“So did I baby...”

She pushed him on the bed and straddled him opening his pants and letting his erection free, she made movements up and down with her hands making him moan this time.

“No… not so fast.” He turned her staying on top of her kissing her belly and lower until reaching her wet core, he gasped and started to tease her putting a finger in and out enjoying her reactions, her closed eyes, her breath, her fingers pulling on the sheet.

“Hayden… I need you now!”

He grinned. “Just because I’m feeling generous today…”

He put his shaft slowly in her center that was so tight she bit her lips trying not to scream.

Seeing she was in pain, he stopped. "Oh baby, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

She glared at him with demanding eyes; no words were needed.

He nodded and obeyed her and started to thrust into her according to what he saw she could handle, slowly at first and when her body adjusted to him, he increased the speed, alternating between slowly, fast, teasing them both, and making them wish for more until the feeling of liberation, pleasure and ecstasy took over their bodies.

After the steamy, quick and hot moment they had, they were lying down on the bed, Lourena's head in his chest while Hayden was making trails on her back with his fingers.

  


"Thank you, Hayden, for not giving up on me. If weren't for you, I wouldn't be here anymore."

"Promise me one thing, we won't talk about this ever again, deal?"

She smiled. "Deal. Just one more thing..."

"What?"

"I think I just lost my virginity."

They laughed. "What do you mean?"

"All that... I just felt it once, on that occasion."

Hayden was confused.

"Don't be like this Hayden, I'm grateful I still can enjoy first times with you." She gave him a peck on the lips. "And I'll always love you."

He smiled shyly. "I'm thankful to be able to do this for you, I love you too."

She kissed him and smile against his lips. "Just... let's make up for our lost time." She looked at him with malice in her eyes and slowly straddled him again.

"So...before this... to not break my own deal, I wanna confess something."

She straightened up and looked into his eyes. "What?"

"When you entered that room to do the procedure, I made Hamza promise me to turn me off if didn't work and you died."

"What? Why?"

"I told you before; you're my only chance of happiness, Lou."

"No! You are crazy to ask something like this!"

"Of course not, you know I'm not crazy. It’s just because at the end of the day, you're my _perfect match_.”

She smiled and kissed him lovingly starting what she wants to do again, but this time with all the time ahead of them to enjoy life to the fullest and happily ever after.

**The end.**


End file.
